Irreplaceable
by Temporarily in Hiding
Summary: Song fic, the song by Beyonce. SasoDei. ItaDei. Yaoi. Please read and review.


**A/N:  
This was my first song fic and I don't even know if I did it right or not... so please be nice with your reviews.**

_To the left To the left  
To the left To the left  
To the left To the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet that's my stuff -  
Yes If I bought it then please don't touch_

"Hurry up, Sasori. I don't want you leaving a mark on my floor, un."

_And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
But could you walk and talk at the same time  
And It's my mine name that is on that Jag  
So remove your bags let me call you a cab_

"Deidara, look, I'm really sorry, I never meant to-"

The blonde put his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear it, un."

"Deidara-chan-"

"You don't have the right to call me that, anymore, un."

_Standing in the front yard  
Telling me how I'm such a fool -  
Talking about how I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

"What we had was special-"

"I bet you say that to all the whores you sleep with, un."

"You can't say that you don't love me anymore, I know that you do."

"I-" whatever the bomb artist was about to say died on his lips. It was true, he did still love him, but it was too late now.

_You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby_

Itachi walked out of Deidara's room and greeted the blonde with a long, passionate kiss. When he pulled away the Uchiha glared at Sasori. "He's not bothering you, is he, Dei?" Itachi put his arm around Deidara's waist possesivley.

"No, he was just leaving, un."  
_  
You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable_

Deidara put his arms around Itachi's neck and brought him back into another kiss, his tongue gaining entrance into the other's mouth. _I don't need Sasori._

_So go ahead and get gone  
And call up on that chick and see if she is home  
Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know  
What did you think I was putting you out for?  
Cause you was untrue_

Once again Itachi glared at Sasori, as if trying to erase him from the Earth with his eyes. "Why don't you just leave already and go back to Hidan? I bet he can't wait to fuck you."

_Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby you dropped them keys  
Hurry up before your taxi leaves  
Standing in the front yard telling me how I am such a fool -  
Talking about how I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

Sasori looked down at his feet. "It was only supposed to be one time, I never meant to... Whatever happened to you saying you'd always love me no matter what?"

Deidara, too, avoided eye contact. "That's just a cliche, no one ever means it, un."

_You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby_

Deidara clung to his new lover. "And besides, Itachi cares more about me then you ever did, un."

Sasori tried to aproach his ex. "How can you say that? I always thought that I did a good enough job to show you that I cared in bed."

_You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable_

The blonde pushed Sasori away. "You weren't that special, un."

_So since I'm not your everything  
How about I'll be nothing  
Nothing at all to you_

"But you meant the world to me-"

"And I bet you said that to Hidan, too, un. Save it for someone who cares, Sasori. I'm never going back to you."__

Baby I wont shead a tear for you  
I won't lose a wink of sleep  
Cause the truth of the matter is  
Replacing you is so easy

"You're lying to yourself, Deidara. You know as well as I do that you'll miss me. You'll regret this."

Itachi scowled at his pathetic attempts to win the sexy blonde back. "Just leave him alone, jackass. Can't you see that it's over between you two? You're so desperate that it's sad."

_To the left To the left_

"Go already, you're unwanted here."

_To the left To the left_

"You don't understand-"

_To the left To the left_

"No, I don't think you understand. Deidara dumped your pansy, cheating ass.

_To the left To the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left_

"Just take your stuff and leave."

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable_

"He's mine now."

_You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby_

"I don't give a damn who he's dating with now, I just want him to know-"

Itachi drew Deidara into another kiss.

_You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable_

"But, Deidara, I love you!"

_You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby_

Deidara pulled out of the kiss and took a deep breath before facing Sasori. "There's no need to lie to me anymore, Sasori, un."

Itachi put his arm around Deidara's shoulder. "Besides, I love him more."

_You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable_

With a sigh Sasori gave up and stepped into the cab. "It's goodbye, then, Deidara."

Deidara rested his head against Itachi's chest. _You were never that special, un_.

**A/N:  
This was really fun to do, actually! I think I'll do another song fic soon! But which song... Anywho, please read and review! I really like reviews! **


End file.
